monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Siegluft
Siegluft is a Flying Wyvern first introduced in Monster Hunter: Spearfall, and is one of the two flagship monsters of the game. It is known to inhabit almost all areas, even those not on the Spearfall Isles, and can be encountered in''' all ranks. Physiology Siegluft are large, bipedal wyverns with a thick layer of compressed, cobalt-tinted scales lining their relatively slender bodies. They are equipped with two small, but deceptively powerful falcon-like talons on their feet to pin unsuspecting prey and Hunters alike. Siegluft are mostly identified by their large, armored tails, which possess a special gland capable of exothermic reactions, allowing it to spew fire from its tail. It leaves it arched upwards in-flight, and fires out flaming projectiles to roast its prey alive. Abilities With a few exceptions, Siegluft are predominantly airborne foes, and will only crash to the ground to specifically disrupt long-ranged Hunters, especially Gunners, whom the Siegluft tend to attack first. They can be dropped out of the air with a well-placed Flash Bomb or Sonic Bomb, although the former tends to be more effective at night. They keep their tails close to their bodies at all costs while landing, and only sparingly use them to whip away at Hunters. While airborne, however, the tails produce potent fireballs that can rain down onto Hunters en masse, and given how agile the Siegluft is, they can afford to make low-sweeping "bombing runs" towards Hunters. When the Wyvern's tail is cut off, it can also be seen exuding fireballs from its mouth, albeit less effectively, and it becomes almost permanently enraged. Behavior Due to their relatively small sizes compared to similar Flying Wyverns (most notably Rathalos and Rathian), and the comparatively large sizes of prey on the Spearfall Isles, Siegluft are less adept at close-ranged encounters, instead opting to bombard their prey from medium-long distances before swooping in for the kill. As such, they are predominantly airbone, and have aerial superiority over most other Flying Wyverns due to their innate agility. Despite this, they are very calculative attackers, and extreme risk-takers, often preying on juvenile Wyverns and even larger, more immobile ones. They lack territorial instinct, but are not hesitant to encroach on other Wyverns' territories, especially if they possess little threat to their flight. One exception to this rule of calculative attacking is the Brute Wyvern, '''Sturmheld, which all Siegluft are unusually aggressive towards, for no particular reason. It has been reported that a flock of up to four Siegluft can gather specifically to attack, injure, or even kill a Sturmheld, despite the other Wyvern's sheer size and raw strength. Attacks Coming Soon! Trivia * Siegluft is a portmanteau of the word siege, and the German word luft, or air. This denotes the Wyvern's predominant attack strategy of "siege from air". * If a Sturmheld enters the same area as a Siegluft, the Siegluft typically ignores the Hunter entirely to attack the Sturmheld. However, this may typically result in a second Siegluft flying in to attack the Sturmheld when the first one roars. * Siegluft's Firefall trajectories can be predicted by observing the growing shadows on the ground. The shadows denote the exact area of effect for the fireballs' landing. * Siegluft tend to concentrate their attacks on Gunners or Bow users. Use this to your advantage to lure them into traps or have melee weapon users sneak up on them. * It is possible to knock a flying Siegluft out of the air by a melee attack off a cliff or high vertical surface; and it is also possible to mount one this way while airborne. Airborne mounting is harder, but keeps the wyvern down for a longer period of time. * Some High or G Rank Quests require you to fight up to 2 Siegluft attacking a town at once. Category:Monster Hunter: Spearfall Category:Flying Wyvern Category:Monster Creation